supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert (Art of Fighting)
How Robert joined the Tourney Robert is the son of Alberto Garcia, a wealthy Italian businessman and best friend of Takuma Sakazaki, the master of Kyokugenryu Karate. When he was younger, Robert was fascinated with the fighting style as he saw it as a way to escape from his father's shadow in the stifling high class society. Against his father's wishes, Robert trained under Takuma Sakazaki and often sparred with Ryo. As time passed, Ryo became his best friend. Robert eventually developed romantic feelings for his friend's sister, Yuri. He has held an infatuation with Yuri ever since he first met her, and would likely wed her if not for Takuma and Ryo, who either overprotect Yuri out of habit or suspect that Robert might take her for granted. Robert one day stumbled upon a crash site. The shuttle contained a cat-like creature from another world. He brought her back to health, and she gave her name, Hershey; Robert then offered to show her around Southtown. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Robert points his left thumb at his face. After the announcer calls his name Robert does two punches as the camera zooms and says "Hey, baby!" Special Moves Ryuu-Geki Ken (Neutral) Robert charges an orange ball of energy between his hands and shoots it from his right hand at his opponent. Gen'ei Kyaku (Side) Robert kicks rapidly on his opponent, then spin kicks the opponent off with the heavy blow sfx from Art of Fighting. Ryuuga (Up) Robert jumps into the air with a two-hit energy powered uppercut. Sen'en Renbu Kyaku (Down) Robert does an upeprcut under the chin, then a kick to the face, then a leaping kick that knocks the opponent back. Haoh Shou Kou Ken (Hyper Smash) Robert shields his face charging his ki, then shoots a large chi ball from between his hands at his opponent. Zetsu!! Ryuuko Ranbu (Final Smash) Robert spreads his arms apart saying "Kyokugen-ryu Secret Move!" then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he pummels the opponent with punches and kicks, then a stronger Gen'ei Kyaku, then kicks his opponent into the air, backhand punches him/her, then finishes with a four hit Ryuuga that blasts the opponent sky high compelte with a loud tiger roar sound. Victory Animations #Robert raises his left arm in victory and then swings it towards his chest, making a thumb's up, saying, "All right!" #Robert stands and says, ""Hey, that's all it takes!" #Robert turns his back to the player but then looks back with a smile, saying, "How was that?" On-Screen Appearance Robert jumps down and gestures his left hand saying "Okay, Let's get goin'!" then assumes his fighting stance. Trivia *Robert Garcia's default rival is a Mobian cat named Hershey the Cat and his second rival is Shachi. *Robert Garcia shares his English voice actor with Joe Higashi. Greg Irwin was once the announcer for Street Fighter Alpha 3. *Robert Garcia shares his Japanese voice actor with Lucky Glauber and Krusha. *Robert Garcia shares his French voice actor with Titanic Tim, Iron Knuckle, Necrid (in FMV cutscenes), Murray C., and Jin Chonrei. *Robert Garcia shares his German vocie actor with Ichiro Miyata, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Crunch Bandicoot, and Evil Crash. *Robert Garcia shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon and Chen Gong. *Robert Garcia shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Tai Lung, Steve Bender, Kenshiro, Pyrrhon, Hatchan, Kolyat Krios, Bentham, Toriko and Moritz of the Evil Twins. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters